the Fire and the Sleepless Nights
by katnixx
Summary: During the Games. Both girls sense some kind of connection to the other, and Katniss will do all she can to figure Clove out. Just like Clove will do all she can to run away from feeling anything that makes her seem weak. Clovniss angst/smutty drabble. Not too sure where I'm going with this, but I've got plenty of ideas... *i own nothing but the writing*
1. Chapter 1

**_Katniss._**

Katniss looked down below to where the smaller girl was sitting, leaning against a rock. She seemed to be focused on something directly in front of her, staring deeply. But at what?

Something about the way her eyes lingered in one place with such a deep intensity, made Katniss slightly on edge, but needing to know more.

She wondered why it was that Clove hadn't killed her when she had the chance. She was on top of her, pinning her down with intense force for such a small girl, holding her knife at Katniss' throat.

All she had to do was slice, or stab, and in a second it would all be over; Clove one step closer to winning this brutal game. But she hadn't.

Katniss had stared back into Cloves bright green eyes, feeling a sudden… sadness behind them, and wanting nothing more than for the games to just be over, and they could each continue on with their lives, maybe even learning to be happy.

But Clove's eyes changed, clouding over to a deep green and she jumped off of Katniss and ran, sparing her life. Katniss had waited only a moment before taking off again, intent on finding Clove so as not to be found first.

She was lucky she had climbed this particular tree, after only sitting for a few moments she had seen Clove make her way here and collapse with exhaustion from running.

Katniss hadn't taken her eyes off of the knife girl since, even when Clove suddenly threw one of her knives towards where she was staring, and Katniss heard it plunge into the bottom of a tree perhaps.

She was so skilled; the way her arm shot out so suddenly and forceful along with the strong spring of her wrist. It was mesmerising, and Katniss never wanted to stop watching.

A small breeze brushed past that ruffled Katniss' hair slightly, and suddenly Clove shot her face upwards locking eyes with Katniss.

Katniss froze; a feeling of fear mixed with relief overwhelmed her. She was completely entranced by Clove's glistening eyes, trying to see past them again to what was hidden underneath.

She raised her eyebrow slightly against her will, and Clove's piercing gaze forced her into lowering her own.

How could someone so...small, evil and downright deadly; have such an effect on Katniss? It seemed to burn her more than fire ever could.

She couldn't pinpoint just why or how Clove could make her heart race and blood boil and head pound with even the smallest of glances, but she needed to know. She had to.

Leaning against the tree branch she was perched on, she sighed deeply, trying to shake these thoughts out of her mind so she could figure out what her next move was.

That was when she heard the scuffle of someone climbing up the tree.

* * *

**_Clove._**

Clove stared at the small tree in front of her, barely taking anything in. She breathed deeply, with her eyes remaining glued in place while her mind went crazy.

She could kill that damn fire girl in a second, and she knew it; it wouldn't be hard at all. A quick slice of her throat, or a sharp stab with her knife into the girls heart and she would be able to see the life drain out of her.

So why didn't she when she had the chance? She was straddling her for christ sake; a quick plunge of her wrist and the job would've been done…but those soft grey eyes seemed to stare into the depths of Clove's soul, igniting something in her bones she didn't even know she was capable of feeling.

So she jumped and ran as fast as her legs could go, deep into the forest as far away from Katniss as she could get, and now here she was, unable to even shake the thought of that stupid girl.

Clove wanted; no, needed - to know more about her, and how she could make her feel as though all of the breath had been knocked out of her, how the slightest touch of the girls skin against her own could make her feel like the one on fire.

Clove had always been in control of her own life, always been able to adjust her emotions to fit the situation she was in, regardless of how she truly felt.

Emotions were a weakness, and she had no time to feel weak. Yet the effect that even just a mere thought of Katniss had on her made Clove feel as though her body would crumble into a million pieces.

Without thinking, she threw the knife that was always in her grasp directly into the tree in front of her, wandering why that couldn'tve been Katniss.

She could be watching the blood spill out of her body, draining away the pathetic life she had no doubt been leading.

If only she had killed her before; when she had had the damn chance, right then and there… these thoughts wouldn't even be in her mind.

Clove felt the wind change and suddenly smelt a small hint of honey, and darted her head upwards towards the familiar scent.

She locked eyes with Katniss, and froze. The fire girl had been watching her this whole time. She watched as Katniss' eyebrow raised slightly, clearly against her will, and Clove knew now she couldn't lower her gaze.

Katniss' eyes lingered with what looked to be confusion, until eventually she looked away in defeat, and Clove smirked.

It was then that she sprinted silently to the bottom of the tree that Katniss was perched upon, and began to climb swiftly as she heard Kantniss gasp.

Here I come, lover girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap, thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter, I want to just hug you all for such kind words :D Anyway, as promised, here's chapter 2. Yes... it's like three times longer than chapter 1... so yeah. I didn't intend for it to be this long and was debating whether or not to make it into two chapters, but there wasn't a right time to break it. So here it is :) I also didn't intend for this chapter to be so damn angsty... but ugh, I'm a sucker for angst and once I start I can't freaking stop. Fail me. Anyway. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think! Good or bad, I'll take it all into consideration :)**

* * *

Clove climbed the tree eagerly, barely paying attention to the many cuts and scratches the branches were causing her. The slight stings here and there merely surged her onwards, intent on reaching Katniss before she had a chance to escape.

She reached the large branch Katniss was perched upon in a matter of seconds, and crouched a few feet in front of her, taking in Katniss' position.

The fire girl had backed away to the furthest end of the branch she could without falling, one leg on either side of it dangling over the top, even though there was plenty of room for her to sit cross legged without being in danger of falling.

Clove remained crouched, keeping her eyes on Katniss' body and noticing how the girl wasn't moving anymore. Looking up, Clove now noticed that Katniss' eyes were transfixed onto her own, with a slightly… bored?, expression.

Katniss was growing tiresome of this game, and she had no intent anymore to hide it. Clove was atop the tree with her, and she knew she had no hope of trying to climb down without having to go by Clove… and jumping from this height would surely injure her greatly, if not worse.

She kept her eyes glued to Clove's, silently delving deeper for answers; yet all she found was more walls, obscuring any thought the knife girl might be having.

Clove suddenly realised they had been staring in silence for a few moments too long. She shook her head to regain focus, and prowled closer to Katniss until she was sitting close enough to reach out and stroke her hair.

Katniss didn't so much as blink. She had an inkling that Clove wouldn't dare try and kill her again… if she was putting up so many walls that Katniss could not see past her eyes like she had done before, then she must be here for something else other than to cause her death.

Clove was getting irritated, but not wanting to be the first to break the silence in this dangerous game she seemed to be playing with Katniss, she instead reached into her leg pocket and drew out a small knife.

She had hoped holding the shimmering weapon up with her trademark smirk would frighten Katniss, but all she did was squint her eyes slightly.

The corner of Katniss' mouth raised slightly to a small smile, and that pushed Clove into forgetting about some silly game they were playing together.

Clove threw her legs on either side of the branch like Katniss had and swiftly inched even closer to her, until both girls knee's were pressed together.

At the touch, Katniss felt a shiver course through her body, and noticed out of the corner of her eyes small goosebumps rise upon Clove's arms, and knew she had felt the same.

Noticing Katniss shiver, Clove darted her hand out that was still holding on to the knife and held it against Katniss' throat. Dipping her head closer, Clove could now feel Katniss' breath upon her own, which made her arm shake the smallest bit.

Katniss still hadn't taken her eyes off of Clove's, and felt no panic when she had lunged with the knife to her throat. Clove's bright green eyes had begun to darken the second their knees had pressed together, and Katniss knew she wouldn't be harmed.

She was uncertain as to how she could be so sure of not being harmed with a knife pressed against her throat, but she had learned to follow her instincts, as crazy and deadly as they may seem; especially when it came to Clove.

Katniss remained calm and focussed on keeping her eyes from veering away from Clove's, as well as keeping her breathing steady. What Clove didn't know what Katniss saw however, was her arm shake the second her knife had made forceful contact against her throat.

It was then that Katniss reached up swiftly, grabbed Clove's arm and pulled it away, gripping so tightly that Clove felt a sharp jab of pain that caused her to drop the knife as she gasped.

Before Clove knew what was happening, Katniss had grabbed her other arm and gripped tight enough for Clove to be forced to remain still.

Breathing deeply and still glaring into Katniss' eyes, Clove was about to try and fight back until Katniss had dipped her face forward so their noses were touching.

Clove felt her entire body freeze and grow limp at the same time. Her knees that were against Katniss' were on fire, her arms where Katniss' hands were wrapped around them were burning, and her face where Katniss was pressed against had grown hot and turned to ice all at once.

Both girls had their eyes piercing into eachothers, challenging the other to break first.

Clove couldn't give in, she had to control this; if she didn't, she would most likely end up dead. Or worse. Her entire body was screaming at her to move, but instead it chose to hold her in the same place, unable now to form any coherent thoughts.

It was all Katniss' fault. Those misty grey eyes held Clove's body in place, locking her still. They looked as though to be glistening slightly, clouding over with what Clove thought to be fear.

Holding the gaze however, it now turned to look like confusion, as it had when Clove had first laid eyes on Katniss perched upon the tree.

Those grey eyes never wavered, never once even blinked as they fought their way right through to the depths of Clove's mind.

Katniss held her gaze the same as Clove, pushing forward through the barriers the smaller girl was forcing to keep up.

She noticed Clove's was body was frozen, and when trying to move her own leg slightly, she felt her body was working against her, holding her still.

Clove's icy breath upon her own was hinted with the slight smell of mint, and Katniss' mind was now engulfed with the scent. Willing her mind to push that thought aside, Katniss forced her eyes to remain open and bore them even deeper into Clove's.

Katniss saw Clove's eyes darken still, until the deep green reminded her of the forest back home where she used to hunt.

She saw sadness, pain, confusion and a burning hatred. She saw conflict, loss, regret, fear and ...lust.

What Katniss didn't see, was hope. Those eyes showed no sign of hopefulness whatsoever, which led Katniss to now notice how hollow and void of emotion they were.

Staring deeper still, Katniss sensed a sudden yearning emitting from Clove's eyes, as their colour now deepened to a near black. She was still hiding behind some kind of evil facade, and Katniss had no intention of giving up.

She needed to know what it was about Clove that made her feel the longing to figure her out, the need to push past all of her barriers to understand the girl underneath.

Katniss also needed answers as to how this girl could have such an effect on her; how even with a knife against her throat she felt no fear; and how her body tricked her into thinking fire was spreading from where her and Clove's skin were touching.

Seconds slowly lingered on as Clove's mind continued to race, wanting nothing more now than to be able to move and run, deep into the woods again and far away from Katniss.

She had to escape from this girl, she could feel her eyes working through to her soul again, settling into her very bones.

This couldn't happen, not again. Clove couldn't stop wondering how and why this stupid girl could make her entire body freeze up and work against her, how she could cause her to feel so afraid of something she could not even put a name to.

She felt her heart seem to constrict due to the rate at which her mind was turning, and let out a small whimper against her will.

Katniss had won their silent game and both the girls knew it the second Clove let that small whimper slip out from her lips.

Before Clove could even react to this, Katniss' lips were pressed against her own, pushing onto hers forcefully and desperately.

Clove's mind that was previously spinning out of control, now turned completely blank as her eyes closed at the salty taste of Katniss' lips against hers.

Katniss didn't know why she did it, but she did, and as suddenly as she had closed the distance between their lips she pulled away again, snapping her eyes open to see Clove dizzily open hers.

The girls stared fixated at each other for a second, both unable to form any thoughts. At the same time they both leant forward and kissed again roughly.

Katniss let go of Clove's arms and placed them onto her back, pulling her body closer to her own. Clove reached her hands to the back of Katniss' neck, gripping at her hair and pulling her in closer also.

Clove felt Katniss' hands reach under the back of her shirt, nails scraping her skin. She moaned involuntarily at this, and barely half a second before the sound escaped her, Katniss had darted her tongue into her mouth.

Clove let her enter willingly, massaging Katniss' tongue with her own, biting softly at her bottom lip as Katniss' nails dug deeper into her back.

Clove removed her hands from Katniss' neck and reached down to the bottom of Katniss' shirt, stroking her hands up and around to the smooth skin of her lower back.

Katniss gasped into the kiss as she felt Clove's nails now dig deeply into her skin and scrape upwards, relishing in the pleasure and pain it caused her as their kiss deepened.

She was glad her mind had completely switched off, with the only thought remaining forcing her to be as close to Clove as possible.

Katniss gasped softly when Clove broke their kiss, only to groan deeply as she then placed her lips upon her neck, sucking and nibbling slightly.

Her neck arched upwards as Clove licked across, biting and savouring the taste of her. Clove needed more, needed to feel more, needed to taste more and needed to simply _be_ more with this girl.

Kissing her way back up Katniss' neck to her lips, she pressed them deeply together again, keeping her eyes closed.

Their kiss got rougher, nails scraping against backs got deeper, until Clove gave in. She removed her hands from Katniss' back and reached down.

She fumbled with the button until it snapped open, and reached back around with one hand to Katniss' back where she pulled her body in closer.

Clove let her hand linger over Katniss' zipper, wanting nothing more than to break the barrier between, but waiting impatiently for a sign from Katniss.

It took a second for Katniss to realise that Clove had undid her button; for she was lost in their kiss, the bites, the bittersweet taste. She removed one hand from Clove's back and reached down also, mimicking Clove's action and unbuttoning her pants also.

This was all the signalling Clove needed. She lowered the zip quickly, and didn't hesitate to slip her hand into Katniss' pants, rubbing over her underwear and caressing against her heat.

She heard Katniss gasp at the touch as she broke away from the kiss, resting her forehead against Clove's. Both their eyes opened at the same time as they looked directly into the other's, breathing each others breath. Clove saw Katniss' eyes reach a shade close to black now, as Katniss too saw Clove's eyes darken still.

Clove continued to rub through Katniss' underwear, faster and faster as she felt Katniss begin to grind into her hand clearly against her will.

Clove noticed a quick flash in Katniss' eyes as she felt her hand then undo her own zip and slip inside and underneath. Her low groan made Katniss smirk as she rubbed against her wetness, harder as Clove's breathing quickened, feeling her body heat up at a rapid pace.

Seeing Katniss smirk at the touch caused Clove's body to act against her will, causing her hips to thrust against Katniss' hand, desperate now for more contact, more _anything_.

She then slipped her own hand into Katniss' underwear, immediately thrusting two fingers inside her. Katniss cried out with pleasure, eyes squeezing shut as she felt Clove enter her.

Clove thrust in and out of her soaking folds, curling her fingers upwards ever so slightly as she reached as far into Katniss as possible, feeling the fire girls breathing grow jagged and louder.

She watched Katniss open her eyes, glazed over now with lust yet still piercing deeply into Clove's very soul. Feeling Katniss' fingers enter her and work inside her own burning core made Clove yet again cry out, louder.

Her hips began to gyrate harder against Katniss' hands, in need of as much of the fire girl inside her as possible, anything to make her feel complete.

Clove continued the motions of her fingers inside Katniss as she too did the same, rocking back and forth together in sync with the rhythm of the other's body.

Their breathing grew hotter against the others, foreheads still pressed against one another glistened with sweat as Clove brought her hand to the back of Katniss' neck and pulled her even closer until their lips crashed together again in desperation.

Fierce kisses and small bites; rough breaths and scraping nails, Clove felt her body burn even hotter as she felt Katniss' thumb flick up over the small bundle of nerves that caused her entire body to shake.

Katniss rubbed harder over Clove with her thumb as she thrust in and out, savouring the way Clove's body slightly shook against her.

Clove too began to pick up the speed of her hand, curling her fingers inside Katniss at the exact right spot to cause her to have to break away from the kiss to cry out Clove's name.

Hearing Katniss cry out her name in such a way made Clove even dizzier, knowing in the back of her mind she would be forever longing to hear that scream over and over again.

Foreheads again pressed against each other, Clove opened her eyes and looked deep into Katniss', who gazed longingly back.

Clove felt Katniss' body tense up as her fingers now moved rapidly inside her; curling them upwards with just enough pressure to send Katniss over the edge.

Katniss's body convulsed with pleasure against Clove, riding out wave after wave of the ecstasy that consumed her, breathing bursting out in small moans and whimpers.

A last flick of Katniss' thumb drew Clove too to breaking point as the tensing of her stomach erupted into waves of orgasm, breathing fast against Katniss' mouth as her moans forced their way out of her lips.

The girls rocked back and forth into each other, grasping onto the others backs and pulling them in closer, shaking against each others bodies as they began to come down from their high.

When her breathing had evened out and she felt feeling in her legs again, Clove slowly opened her eyes without realising she had closed them, and saw Katniss gazing back at her lazily.

Katniss withdrew her hand from Clove slowly, as Clove let out another small whimper at the loss of contact, feeling the emptiness engulf her again, causing her previously pushed aside thoughts to now come flooding back.

Once Clove's mind had caught up to her, she panicked, but focussed on remaining calm and not letting Katniss get the better of her… again.

She excruciatingly slowly removed her hand from the warmth of inside Katniss and brought them up to her lips, licking them clean and keeping her eyes trained onto Katniss'. She savoured the taste of the fire girl, and immediately longed for more but knew she now had to resist the yearning.

Lowering her hand, she reached over to Katniss' and linked their fingers together. Looking down at them, she felt her chest tighten. They fit perfectly.

Clove then looked back up, and saw that Katniss' eyes hadn't left her own. Katniss was gazing with such intensity it made Clove have to look away, feeling suddenly intimidated.

She looked back up when she felt Katniss' hand against her cheek, stroking it softly as she whispered, "Clove…"

The sound of her voice speak her name in such a yearning way sparked something inside Clove. It not only set her body on fire, but she felt the flames burn with intense pain this time as Katniss' voice rang throughout her mind, banging against her skull.

Katniss could've sworn she saw Clove's eyes spark to a deep red before returning to their deep green, but before she could focus more Clove's lips were crashing against her own with such desperation Katniss could practically taste the sadness.

Clove pulled away, brought her still linked fingers with Katniss' up to her lips and placed a kiss on the back of Katniss' hand, before tearing away and swiftly climbing down the tree.

Katniss jolted out of her shocked state and looked down, just in time to see Clove grab the knife from the ground and sprint away.

Clove heard Katniss' brokenly pained voice cry out "CLOVE!" over and over, stabbing straight through to her heart as she felt hot tears pry themselves out of her eyes.

Katniss' voice got lost in the distance as Clove continued to run, even when her legs burned like acid, she ran further and faster still.

She didn't know exactly what she was running from or where to, all she knew is that she had to get as far away from that damn girl as possible.

And the next time she saw her, she would kill her.

That, she was sure of.


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**Thanks again for the reviews everyone! I'm glad I can provide Clovniss feels for you all, and kill you in a good way from them. Someone asked if I was going to end up having two winners or one - you're just going to have to wait and see...  
I was going to extend this chapter, but realised it wouldn't fit right with it, and yes it's gone back to the Clove/Katniss sides of the story, I'm pretty sure I'll just change back and forth from that each chapter, depending if it fits. This chapter is more bloody I guess, hoping to ease you guys into the next chapter which will be a LOT more... gory. I'll put up some warnings for it though when it's done.  
****Thanks again everyone, and please KEEP REVIEWING!**

* * *

_**Clove.**_

She had been running for what seemed like hours, but Clove took no notice of time. All she saw was the blurry outlines of trees and bushes that flew past her.

The aching in her legs reminded her that this was real; the throbbing pain kept her alive and surged her onwards to get as far away from this mess as possible.

Mind blank, legs running, eyes directly ahead. She didn't stop, not even when her eyesight began to darken, feeling as though her exhaustion would make her collapse. Still, she kept running.

A flash of a memory of Katniss' hair whipped past Clove's blinking eyes, causing her to stumble slightly in her sprinting. This is what caused the small rock directly ahead of her to go unnoticed.

Her foot caught and she tripped, landing on her side and rolling down a short yet steep hill, until a large thud and a sharp stab of pain in her ribs let her know she had smashed into a large boulder.

Eyes opening dizzily, she adjusted to her surroundings and the new source of pain. Clove sat up slowly, leaning her back against the boulder and lifted her shirt slightly.

Looking down she saw bruising already beginning to form, but felt around the hurt area and realised not too much damage had been done. Nothing was broken, just slightly battered.

Her eyes then focused on a peculiar mark just above her hipbone, small half moon shaped curves dented into the skin. "Katniss..." Clove whispered, closing her eyes at the blissful memory of the fire girl digging her nails so painfully pleasurable into her sensitive skin.

Cursing herself for letting these thoughts enter her mind, Clove began haphazardly beating her fists into the ground. She felt small stabs and gashes graze her knuckles, but didn't flinch at the pain.

She kept her fists pounding with eyes squeezed shut, relishing in the release of her anger until she tasted something slightly metallic on her lips.

Bringing her destructive fists to an abrupt halt, she opened her eyes and flicked her tongue out to taste her lips, realising it was blood.

She must've been biting down to suppress her screams of fury. Breathing deeply, Clove managed to calm herself, until she looked down to her hands.

Bloody and bruised, torn and shaking, there wasn't a clean patch of skin anywhere. Her knuckles had turned to what looked to be burned raw, with blood spilling out of them and trickling down to her fingertips.

Clove was entranced at the sight, how so much of this crimson liquid could only cause so little pain, and how much she craved more of the searing sensations.

She clenched her fist yet again and brought it slowly up to her mouth, letting her throbbing knuckles linger tentatively over her lips.

Eyes closed again, she inhaled as well as tasted, and for a brief moment imagined what Katniss' blood would smell like.

Would it be that sickeningly sweet honey scent that seemed to exude from her? Or would it be the grotesque yet captivating metallic scent, mixed with a burning smell that Clove had noticed that Katniss seemed to subtly emit?

Clove opened her eyes, and slapped herself; her cheeks, her arms, her legs - anything of her own body she could reach to reprimand herself for letting Katniss get into her thoughts again.

Laying her hands in her lap, Clove focussed her eyes directly ahead of her, landing her gaze on a small broken branch that had fallen to the ground and snapped into several pieces.

It had to stop; all of it. All of the stupid thoughts and memories, all of the needless emotions that that one girl seemed to erupt inside of her.

But Clove was now transfixed on the thought of the crimson pumping inside Katniss, the liquid that allowed her to continue breathing.

And how she deserved nothing more than to be the same, if not worse, battered and broken mess that she had unknowingly turned Clove into.

* * *

_**Katniss.**_

Katniss sat in silence atop the branch, frozen in confusion as to what had just occurred. Dare she run after Clove again and possibly risk her life? Or should she merely sit here, waiting for Clove to come looking for her?

Breathing deeply, Katniss began to climb down the tree with ease. Once she reached the bottom, she leaned against the tree and tried to delve deeper into her confusing thoughts.

Katniss was sure she hadn't imagined the flash of deep red that Clove's eyes had turned to before that last kiss upon her lips. She didn't know what it meant, but was determined to find out.

She had been captivated by Clove's eyes during their whole encounter mere minutes ago, yet just as Katniss started to see past the deep green and into Clove's thoughts; they had just as suddenly barricaded her out again.

She knew there was more to that girl than just her cruel Career nature. Katniss saw it the first time Clove had tried to kill her. Behind those eyes were simply just a lost and frightened girl, desperately seeking her way out and away from so much pain.

Katniss thought she could be the one to help her find the way out, but would Clove let her? Would she ever let her guard down enough for Katniss to be able to prove to her just how far she was willing to go?

With this thought, Katniss shook her head slightly, not entirely sure where it had come from. She knew she felt… something, for the knife girl, only whatever it was she was still unsure of.

No one had ever had an effect like this at all on Katniss before, and she knew it was something she had to pursue. Her mind, heart, and her very soul seemed to keep pushing her towards Clove.

Katniss had since given into it, and came to the conclusion that there was no point in questioning it anymore. All she had to do now was find Clove again - find her, and force her to be able to see that Katniss simply cared and understood her.

Nodding to herself, Katniss began walking swiftly in the direction that Clove had headed in. She followed footprints, broken twigs, and the subconscious magnetic pull her body was guiding her towards.

She suddenly heard a small scuffle of leaves a little way behind her, and immediately whipped her head around, seeking out the source of the noise. Could it be Clove? Or another tribute, biding their time to strike?

Barely breathing, Katniss remained alert for any other noises, slowly reaching to her bow and gripping tightly. A deep grunt in the distance caught her attention, and realising immediately it wasn't Clove, she darted around and ran, hopefully still following Clove's path.

Katniss' senses had told her there was more than one other close by to her, which could mean they were planning to gang up on her. She couldn't risk being ambushed, and the thought of finding Clove had engulfed all of her senses now once more.

Not knowing how long she had been running for, Katniss began to slow down, coming to a halt when her eyes rested onto a small branch on the ground that had broken into several pieces.

She felt the wind blow through her hair in the eery silence, and smelt a small hint of mint and rust in the air.

Before Katniss even had time to turn around, she felt someone land on top of her and knock her to the ground, arms grabbing her own to turn her roughly onto her back.

Katniss gasped air back into her lungs as her eyes opened, looking up into the face of the one she had been seeking.

Clove was straddling her forcefully, pinning down Katniss' hands by keeping her knees pressed down on them where Katniss could nearly feel the bones being crushed.

Katniss noticed the evil smirk Clove's mouth was curved into, cruelly staring down with glinting eyes that seemed to beg Katniss to attempt to decode them. They weren't deep green this time, nor were they the frightening deep red.

Clove's eyes seemed to have changed into a mixture of the two colours, a near black almost, yet glistening red and green, which caused Katniss to switch her focus from each eye; hoping to find an answer.

She watched as Clove dipped her head lower, never breaking eye contact. Just as their noses were about to touch, Katniss felt Clove's hand gripping onto her face, turning it to the side, smashing her cheek into the mud.

Katniss felt Clove's hot breath against her ear, causing goosebumps to arise along her neck.

After a few agonising moments of only the feeling of Clove's breath against her skin, Katniss then felt a sharp pinch on her earlobe as Clove roughly captured it between her teeth, almost immediately releasing it.

Katniss' eyes then widened at the words Clove whispered, her grip on her face tightening painfully.

_"Looks like I'm on top again, Lover Girl. Only this time, I won't be running away."_

Clove released her grip on Katniss' face, and a searing slice of pain shot through her arm.

With just enough room to look down, Katniss saw her own blood spilling out of the wound, then looked up to see Clove's eyes glued to the gash.

She was biting her lip as a small droplet of blood trickled down her chin, all the while with her sadistic smirk never wavering.


End file.
